Epilogue
by PlotTwist
Summary: Could he just say her name one more time before she could never again say her own? Would she see him again? Or would death draw them apart in ways they could not combat? - A heaven for Romeo and Juliet, where they and others may comes to terms with life.
1. CHORAGOS

_I honestly had to write this after spending a whole week in a slump, bawling over the end of this anime. I'm a sap, and I cry easily during love plays, and this honestly knocked me outta the park, but I wasn't satisfied. I wanted to write something to be honestly sure that Romeo and Juliet stayed on in eternity. I also wanted to come up with a "conclusion" for those who had died and as a means to come to terms with their own lives. There will be a happily ever after in this story, because there is no end in heaven. And without any further mental spill-age, Enjoy._

* * *

_**Epilogue** :: CHORAGOS ~ Our toil shall strive to mend- in life and death proceeding._

* * *

The stage was set, the footlights, simple candles lit along their cupped screen dancing, allowing the pure, virginal light from the moon to shine down on the stage, white washing the already pale faces of the men and women as they filed onto the platform. Emotionlessly, they moved like one body, a serpent of human forms settling into a predetermined formation with the men standing straight, jaws set and the women with heads cast skyward.

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

_Like a singular voice, they proceeded to begin the words akin to the beginning of this story's sad precursor, swaying as each voice remained monotone, though in their owner's own key. Baritone and Tenor men melded with Alto and Soprano women, tones shrill and guttural forming together like the voice of the one mystery. The foot lights, one by one, flickered low, depleting the shadows under the chorus' faces, making man and woman androgynous to say the least. Eyes filled out in black, the cloaked figures resembled reapers, thin fingers reaching, the collected bunch floating about the circular stage._

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

_One of the figures lowered his cloak, male face round with youth. His eyes smoldered longingly as he stood center stage, fists clenches tightly. He grit his teeth as if suffering some severe agony before parting his taut lips. "Though of course, strife lasts in blood as long as in house. Montague a half-man, Capulet family rent asunder by Montague's hate." He stepped back, drawing his hood in such a way that within moments, he was one of the group again, anonymous faces moving in a ritualistic trudge._

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

_Another figure spun from the torrent of bodies, who now danced about in a quickening frenzy. The obviously female figure let out a death peal and threw her leg over her head, whooping like the world had gone mad. She appeared to ready herself to leap from the stage, securing herself to the edge as she leaned over, her hood thrown back to reveal a grinning figure, eyes bright. "Escalus." She hissed, ducking so her cloak would fall over her face again without the need to pull it up. The chorus sucked in a collective gasp, freezing in place as their hushed voices murmured in hushed tones:_

"_Escalus-"_

"_Capulet-"_

"_Escalus-"_

"_Montague-"_

"_Neo-Verona."_

"_Escalus-"_

"_Juliet!"_

"_Escalus?"_

"_Romeo?"_

"_Escalus!"_

_The voices broke from the cut short phrases, still frozen except for the woman who continued to shriek and whoop as words were now shouted, leaping to the center just as the chorus resumed movement, racing to the outer edge of the stage. As she landed, a blinding light erupting for her as she stood, a form of golden light with arms outreached to the sky. One of the cloaked chorus members arched his back, letting out a choke and gurgle, coming to rest at the woman's feet like a faithful dog, the remainder of those who lined the stage keening in loss._

The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

And with life a waste of time, lest fleeting,

Now this thy death in time proceeding… 

* * *

[Exeunt] :: CHORAGOS ~

* * *


	2. THE END

_Tee-hee. Initially this was written before Choragos... Actually Choragos was written when I decided to publish this. Ehehe, I don't own the dialouge here- This is to start the reader off with the end of the anime. Watch it to truely understand it! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_ :: THE END ~ Only then can I see your face, hold your hand in mine again.

* * *

Juliet sighed as she cradled the body of her Romeo, feeling the cold of the falling day drawing the heat from his body, the chill of death that threw up a mountain her love could never cross or destroy. Dismally, she looked to the sky, barely able to contain any belief that this was happening to her. Wasn't it only a short time ago she had been dressing as a man to hide her identity? Wasn't it such a short time ago that she donned that black mask and ruby cape, becoming the Crimson Whirlwind, the Savior of Neo-Verona? The Capulet girl's mind scarcely detected the words coming to her, from Francisco, from Curio, and from her own beloved's kin, Tybalt, who spoke of his half-brother's love while in the shadow of cold Montague.

His words stuck like an arrow to the heart, drawing her strength back to her so she could see again, chest paining her as she stroked his lips, begging in just a whisper to hear his sweet voice say her name. Juliet looked back at them, sad to see Curio and Francisco fighting to stay amount on their winged horse, holding one another back from the dying pair. She barely grasped the slight vertigo in her head as the flying continent which was Neo-Verona fell from the sky like some mighty celestial body. They would all perish in the crash with whatever lay below if she didn't do something fast, and what was foretold of her had to come to truth.

Romeo had only gotten to her just in time for Orphelia to lay death's sour kiss on her lips, and now she looked at his peaceful face, his eyes lidded so the bright green-blue of his eyes would never be seen again. Warmth stroked her heart; he appeared to be asleep, simply resting like they always did when they had time alone. It brought her back to their little cottage in the wood, and her heart simply throbbed in pain. Her eyes had shut from one moment, only to open on another, Romeo's finger's stroking her brow, bidding her to sleep, to rest, for just a little longer, and they she would not suffer such a sad fate. A weight lay on her shoulders, of these, she had become aware with the presence of wings, those of which would be the savior to the floating continent. Juliet had awoken in a daze, sitting up only to see her Romeo, a root of the might tree rent through his side. "Romeo." She cried, calling his name as she ran to support him. He replied with a gentle "Juliet..." and melted her heart hearing as he proclaimed his joy he had being with her. It had been her to bring the light to his world. Romeo faltered, unable to say her name, nor see her face. And as he craned his head to hers for one final kiss, he fell and breathed no more.

"Romeo..." Juliet breathed, leaning in to put a finger to his lips. "Say my name once more…" Her heart throbbed with sadness untold, tears welling in her eyes. "You're so cold." The world around them continued to plummet and die, the words of Tybalt stinging her sharply with grief. Had he really shouldered her burden alongside her, even as her enemy? Juliet leaned further, unable to lift her eyes, "In life and in death, eternally together." Her mind ached, echoing the words, the world filled with the thought of her Romeo, the one who had tried his hardest to avoid such a fate as this. Curio called out as she fell into silence. "In that case…" She turned to them and smiled wistfully. "Romeo has already left me. If I go from here, I will not be able to save everyone."

"But Escalus is gone." Tybalt replied, gripping his reins tightly in some attempt to selfishly bring the Capulet with them, but Juliet shook her head with a smile. "No, he's still alive." She looked over her shoulder to the magnificent feathery wings behind her, eyes hooded wistfully. "And the seed of Escalus that is within my body is still alive." She placed a hand to her chest, the throbbing of the life-tree settled beside her own human heart, the paces different yet one in the same. "I can still feel the heartbeat of life. So before these beats stop-" She turned back to Tybalt, to Curio, and to Francisco, smiling with a bittersweet expression, tears now dried from her face. "Go now." Her wings glowed a serene gold, stretching far out above the world. Juliet finally whispered, taking Romeo's hand in hers and placing it on her cheek, trying to feel his warmth before her own was drawn out by the cold foliage around them. "I love you Romeo. We will never be separated, for eternity." Juliet sighed, shutting her eyes as she took what she knew were to be her last breaths, heart strangely calm so close to death. Neo- Verona roared and fell still, her wings a column of light that could be seen by all eyes who looked skyward.

"Escalus, take my life and hear my prayer." Juliet spoke for the last time. The wings which would sprout the new tree swelled and grew, but mind only focused on Romeo, on his face, on his words to her… Oh her name! Could he just say her name one more time before she could never again say her own? Would she see him again? Or would death draw them apart in ways they could not combat? She sighed a final time, curled up against her sweet Romeo's chest, appearing as if asleep, the branches and trunk of the life-sustaining tree swallowing them up into its dark and sacred crypt.

* * *

[Exeunt] :: THE END ~

* * *


	3. IRISES

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue** :: IRISES ~ May I touch you ever more?

* * *

Romeo, sprawled out as if asleep, listened as the wind blew calmly in his ears, the heat of the sun so high above warming his cheeks and body with its glow. The cool breeze caressed him, the scent of irises bathing him with the feeling of loss, leaving the young Montague with no hope; no belief that Juliet would ever touch him again. He sighed, drew his arms behind his head and found sleep dragging him down. After all, death was an exhausting experience which held many mysteries. From the way he felt the wind draft over his body, he had been returned to the clothing he wore while in the Keep, his armor left behind on Neo-Verona as a war-hero's final evidence of existence.

It had only been a few minutes of sleep, but Romeo could not bear to lay dormant any longer, the heat tickling his cheek so pleasant against the coolness on his body- But wait, why would the wind blow so warm at his face? His mind wandered along the path of thought, face creasing in confusion, yet he dare not open his eyes. For the first time, he recognized a presence beside him, whoever it may be simply sitting there, keeping him company. After silence seemed at the point of devouring him, he groaned and stirred, the warmth, which he concluded to being a hand, pulling back from his face quickly, and the soft gasp of surprise making his heart simply leap. "Romeo?" The voice asked, the heat flowing into his body as if he had plunged into a comforting bath, his lips curling softly. "Tell me-" He asked, not daring to open his eyes, as if fearing so horribly that there was nobody around. "Who is it who calls for me?"

Juliet had been fully conscious to see her own death, viewing sights one never could have imagined on Neo-Verona; sights she could not explain. Suddenly aware of where she was she stared around the little village, the nostalgic little place where she and Romeo had once run off to in a spurt of love and recklessness. It was mid-day, this little paradise appearing just as when they had arrived, barren of human life but their own. Overlooking the town, that familiar church lay, and the beds of irises frosted the fields in a gentle milky white. Leaning in to scan the area with a feeling of breathlessness, she noticed winged horses at graze on the hill nearby. Understanding from the arrows giving no pain where they stuck from un-bloodied flanks, and the abandoned armor nearby, Juliet saw the ones who had fallen in that final battle. Was this where the dead were? A paradise consisting of Neo-Verona must have been their final rest, but where no men hunted them, and no new life would come, simply the lives of those lost in the land of living.

Once again, glance was cast to the church flowers, the Capulet's eyes widening. A dark spot was obvious in the pale canvas of frosty flowers, the human shape lay back as if sleeping in comfort. Her heart leaped- Was this a survivor? Was she not alone here? Hope stirred in her belly, mind betraying her. "It couldn't be Romeo, could it?" She asked aloud, stumbling down the hill in the dress she once wore. Rushing through the town, she dare not scream his name, unsure if she was simply dreaming, or if it was reality. Still, her mind called and she nearly fell several times, halting at the fringe of the flowery border. It was him! Sadness and joy clashed in her heart, the bittersweet memory of his face so peaceful in her mind. This was her heaven- All of their heaven. Striding reluctantly into the flowers, she found her Romeo in a deep slumber, falling to her knees by his side as to wait for his awakening. She was with him again- the feeling so fulfilling and chilling at the same time.

Her fingers reached out, hesitating for a moment before drawing them over the smooth pale skin of his cheek. He sighed and leaned into it, surprising Juliet with the senses she felt. Although they were not as acute as they once had been, she still could feel the warmth in his cheeks and the throbbing of his heart. She was still, stroking him as to give him peace, his eyes flickering under his lids worriedly. She fretted over him, her name falling from his lips in a soft moan of yearning, only going quiet when her palm caressed him. Ages passed before he cracked his eyes and stirred. "Romeo?" She called quietly, hand darting back, whimpering. "Tell me-" He asked, wariness in his voice fairly obvious. "Who is it who calls for me?" Juliet smiled and chortled quietly. She returned her hand to his cheek, relishing the croon of pleasure he released, oh- he made her tremble! "Why Romeo-" She tried to sound coy, but her emotions overflowed, "Why not open your eyes and tell me yourself?" She leaned over him, stroking his jaw as his green-blue eyes, such a wonderful color, opened, wide with surprise and then soft with the greatest joy. "Juliet." He murmured, reaching up and cup her cheek in his hand, "Oh, Juliet."

Romeo sat up and tugged her to his chest, resting his head on the crown of hers. They pulled back and simply bathed in the company of one another, ignoring the sun's desire to lay down and rest. There were few words between them as they locked eyes, fearing that straying away for even a moment would return them to the cold, dark reality in the roots of Escalus.

* * *

[Exeunt] :: IRISES ~

* * *


End file.
